Star Trek: ToTaL ChAoS
by Brady Deveraux
Summary: Starfleet sends Adm. Mark Kimball on a desperate mission to rally superpowers in a race against time as evil Grand Admiral Thrawn prepares to launch his biggest conquest yet.


The U.S.S. Phoenix hung in the drydock revolving earth while repair crew worked busily to repair the   
supposidly invincible ship. The Federation's war with the Romulans was over. Even though the Romulans   
ended up suing for peace, Federation forces were undergoing repair and working on a slow buildup for   
the time being. The Talosians were finally welcomed into the Federation, it was their intervention that   
helped the Federation win the war.   
  
  
On the other side of the universe....   
  
Rogue Squadron was fighting a loosing battle. The group of X-Wings was retreating in formation to give   
cover to the smaller cruisers. As more TIE interceptors swooped in, turbolasers from the Lancer class   
Assault frigate just finished off a star destroyer, while a mon calamari battlecruiser moved in behind the   
TIES.   
"Rogue leader to Remonda, we'll make these TIES follow us down along your ventral ridge, then you fry   
'em." "Acknowledged Rogye leader, we're moving in."   
"This is Rouge leader, get as many of them as you can to follow you down allong the cruiser's ventral   
ridge. Divert auxillary power to aft shields."   
As the X-Wings got set up for their attack run, two Victory class star destroyers swooped in and destroyed   
the fighters. The small Victory Star Destroyers were 2 of many ships captured by New Republic forces. All   
together they had 3 Imperial Star Destroyers, the 2 smaller Victory class ships, and 4 Lancer-class   
frigates. Their next plan was to steal a Super Star Destroyer. "Remonda to Rouge Squadron, this is   
Admiral Ackbar. Our target is right in front of us, get set up for your attack run." "Acknowledged admiral,   
all ships standing by." said Wedge Antilles   
"We'll move the Star Destroyers & frigates in first so we can bring down her shields. Then the Remonda   
will swoop in for the kill while in the mean time, all our fighter squadrons will provide cover."   
  
  
Back to Earth..........   
"Captain, sensors are picking up a large subspace distortion bearing 313 mark 4 off our starboard bow."   
said the science officer aboard the Lexington. The Lexington was fully repaired and had just completed   
her first post-war mission. She was now approaching spacedock for some R&R. "Come about 2/3   
impulse. Prepare to launch a probe & then put us back on our original heading." said Captain Andrew   
Lennox "Aye Captain." came the reply "Probe is launched, coming about back on our original heading   
sir." "Good, notify me when we're docked." "Aye Aye." "Now for the R&R..." Lennox thought, rubbing his   
eyes.   
  
Mark Kimball was partying his ass off in his brand spanking $3.6 million dollar mansion in his hometown   
of Omaha, it had glass elevators, skylights, everything a cool, hip bachelor could want. He popped a   
bottle of Dom Perignon as he turned up some DMX. Everywhere in the 3 story pad, people were dancing,   
drinking, fooling around in one of the 8 bedrooms, just having a good time. It was his 2nd straight week of   
celebrating the UFP victory over the Romulans, and it looked as if there was no end in sight. "Hey Jake,   
put on 'Back that Azz Up'by Juvenille will ya?!?" he shouted to Jake McKinzie, the un-official MC of the   
day. He and McKinzie met while Mark was doing a tour of duty aboard the Ambassador class USS   
Exodus. Right now though, he was gettin down with a fly girl. "What's your name?" he asked, his hands   
on her hips. "Kendra, yours is?" she said, getting down with him "I'm Mark, what ship are you on?" he   
asked, yelling over the music "I just got assigned to the Phoenix." she yelled back. Later that night, they   
both ended up in his room, drunk beyond belief.   
  
The next morning, Mark had an unruly awakening. His holo-communicator was beeping for 10 minutes   
before he got up and got downstairs. "This better be important, I've got a 5 alarm hangover and I'm not in   
the best mood..." he said to himself, turning it on. He pressed a few buttons & brought up the face of   
Admiral Hayes. "Admiral, what can I do for you??" "Mark, I realize that your crew and the rest of Starfleet   
have just fought an exhausting war & that you aren't up to any major missions." "No we aren't, so please   
get to the f---ing point." Hayes smirked "Victory Celebrations..." he muttered "Before she docked, the   
Lexington launched a probe to monitor a subspace distortion inside nebula RK-30 near the mars defense   
perimeter. We just now got the data from the probe & went into total shock."   
  
"The probe was able to punch through to the other side of the distortion and picked up this." he said as a   
battle scene played out before him. "Since your encounter, the New Republic has been fighting a loosing   
battle against the empire. New Republic forces have captured several ships including this one." he said   
as a large diamond-shaped object appeared. "A super star-destroyer, with some work they'll be able to   
get on the offensive again. Lucky f---ing them." Mark said, obviously irritated. "Look tom, could we just get   
down to the part where you explain what the hell this has to do with me?!?" "Jeez..you have been up late   
celebrating haven't you?" Hayes said with a chuckle "Sensor data recovered from the probes monitoring   
RK-30 has included this." he said as 2 large wedge shaped ships, bigger than the first appeared. "From   
what we can make out, their armed with the usual lasers and projectiles, but these ships are armed with   
some kind of super weapons powerful enough to destroy an entire planet." "We believe that that   
subspace distortion was created by the Empire, as a precursor to an invasion. Their ultimate goal, to take over   
earth & thus conquer our galaxy." "Admiral....Tom,Mark said, raising his voice. If what your saying is true,   
the federation wouldn't have the necessary power to stop this invasion. Plus those ships are 100 times   
larger than the Phoenix!!!" "I know the federation wouln't have enough manpower or ships. That's why the   
federation council has asked me to grant you, starfleet's finest, to go & rally together a superfleet of ships.   
They have given you permission to cross what's left of the neutral zone plus whatever else you might   
have to do." "I'm sending you everything we have on this, plus this entire conversation." "Your orders are   
to report to the Phoenix at 0900 later this morning and get a fleet together." Mark was astonished, angry   
and ready to piss bullets. "Look, I have just finished the war with the romulans and helped out with the   
Dominion. Right now I've got a 5 alarm hangover so you better comfirm this shit before I pack my stuff   
and get the hell out of town." Mark said, rubbing his eyes. "Mark, these orders came from the President of   
the UFP himself. Report to the Phoenix tomorrow, or you'll be sending us all to hell!! Hayes out."   
  
On the other side.............   
"Admiral, all fighters in position, standing by on your order." said Wedge. Having recently being promoted   
to General, that gave him the authority to manage all of the New Republic's fighters. "Allright, the A and V   
wings will form up and go in with the star destroyers. E and Y wings will go in with the frigates and then X   
and B wings will go in with the Remonda. All wings acknowledge." As the fighters moved into formation,   
the super star destroyer launched it's fighters. "This is Admiral Ackbar, all ships engage!" he said as the   
Star Destroyers & the Remonda moved in to take down the Super Star Destroyer's shields, while the   
frigates & remaining fighters took care of the TIES. Using improvised combat formations, most of the   
TIES were destroyed within 20 minutes, while high speed strafing runs and surgical weapons strikes   
brought her shields down even quicker. "This is Admiral Ackbar, all ships engage!" he said as the Star   
Destroyers & Remonda moved in to take down the Super Star Destroyer's shields, while the frigates and   
remaining fighters took care of the TIES. Using improvised combat formations, most of the TIES were   
destroyed within the first 25 minutes, while high speed strafing runs and surgical weapons strikes brought   
her shields down in record time. "This is Ackbar to all ships, the Super Star Destroyer's Shields are down,   
all craft head for the docking bays!" Just then, escape pods, multiple shuttles and troop transports left the   
ship with minimal cover. "This is Rogue Squadron to all fighters, destroy as many of those things as you   
can!" All of the fighters converged in an intricate attack formation and took the escape craft out in an   
instant. "Ackbar to Antilles, get your fighters to the docking bay so we can secure this ship." he said, while   
cheers, whoops and hurrahs were shouted as the New Republic forces mader another stunnning   
conquest.   
  
Mark had his bags packed and was busy cleaning up his place, looking for his crew at the same time. He   
found 3 of them slumped over in the entertainment room in front of the bigscreen. Everyone else was   
already beginning to wake up and get moving. "Hey you slackeys, wake up!" he exclaimed as Tommy   
Donovan, Nick Baerwolf and Andy Grondek stirred. Mark sighed and then grabbed Tommy and Andy by   
the collars. "Listen you jerk-offs, your gonna straighten up right now, then your gonna get your bags   
packed and we're going to the Phoenix!!" he shouted as Tommy and Andy looked at him "Allright already,   
let me go damnit!" Tommy said "Jeesus Mark, lay off. I got a bad hangover okay?!" Mark let Tommy go,   
then looked at Andy. "I can guarantee you Commander, that mine is worse. Now get your shit together   
and get to the transport site ASAP." Mark said with a sneer as his Helmsman and Chief Engineer   
sauntered off. "Nick, for the last time, get up! We don't have time for this!!" Kimball's first officer slowly got   
up, looked at him and then ran to the bathroom. "Get your stuff packed and meet everyone at the   
transport site!" he yelled down the hall. He walked up to the bedrooms and looked around for his   
communications officer, the vivacious Valerie Hoffa. Going down past the 5th bedroom, he saw her on the   
bed half naked, while a young lieutennant saw him and saluted as he put his pants back on. "I'm sorry   
Admiral, I'll be out in just a second." he said as Mark walked into the room "As you were lieutennant, hurry   
up and get to your post." he said as he sat down on the bed and piled up Val's clothes.   
  
She started to stir and was startled when she saw Mark sitting on the side of the bed. "Eeek!!" she   
exclaimed, pulling the covers up to her face. "Get over what's his name and get dressed. We're shipping   
out ASAP." he said as he walked out of the room and went down to the kitchen where his Tactical Officer   
was handing out cups of coffee. "Mark, wasssup my man??" Drew Davis said, giving him a high five as he   
pushed a cup his way. "You got your shit together Drew??" he said, taking a sip. "Yeah, I've piled   
everyone else's crap in the lobby by the front door." he said, hopping up on the counter. "Sorry about the   
rude awakennings everyone. I got buzzed at 0530 this morning by Hayes. He said the Lexington found   
the makings of an artificial wormhole inside RK-30 and he said that probe results showed 'sufficient   
evidence that an imperial invasion would take place' sometime soon. Everyone looked at him with dazed,   
startled expressions. "We're supposed to rally up the Klingons, Romulans, Cardies and Dominion while   
Starfleet does it's own thing." Nick ran back to the bathroom while Andy turned around and hurled into the   
sink. "You've gotta be shittin me, we decimated most of the Romulan Empire while the Cardassians are   
still rebuilding their entire world after the Dominion and now Starfleet wants us to bring all them   
together?!?!?" Drew exclaimed, spitting out his coffee.   
  
"Look, who knows how large a fleet the Empire can fit through one of those damn wormeholes?!?!?!!   
We're the best of the best, so it's us who have to go out and do the dirty work. Starfleet has it's hands full   
right now building up a staging area at the mars defense perimeter, near the nebula that wormhole is   
inside of." he said, snapping a 12 round clip into his .44 AutoMag. "Mark, what the hell are you going to   
need a semi-automatic handgun for during a battle?!?" Andy exclaimed with a burp. "Who knows what   
kinda dampening fields those bastards have. If we get captured I just wanna be prepared. Now grab all   
your crap and get to the garage." Mark replied as he rushed out the kitchen. Inside his garage was the   
best of both worlds, a vintage 2160 Hummer Limmo, really vintage 1985 Corvette TTop and a modified   
runabout. This thing wasn't modified for combat, it was modified for sheer speed and pleasure.   
  
The forward viewports were replaced with a single larger one, which came around the sides a bit. The   
Nacelles were modified stock from the Gettysburg class, so you could imagine that his garage had to be   
quite big. On the inside is where it really counts. Extra EPS and Plasma Conduits were been installed, as   
were upgraded warp coils that gave that thing extended range and power. The Cockpit chairs were re-  
covered in plush black italian leather straight from venice. The audio system was completly overhalled   
and replaced with Mark's favorite system; an Alpine CLX-5700, circa 2267. He had his own personal   
playlist uploaded so that he could travel around the planet or in space while listening to his favorite tunes.   
Since extra EPS and Plasma conduits were installed, the engineering systems were moved to the rear   
half of the cockpit area. The rear half of the runabout was taken up by a holo-tank (a mini holosuite) and   
an enlarged area for the bunks. Starfleet's standard bunks never really got rid of all the kinks in his back,   
so he had them all replaced with waterbeds. The sheets and pillowcases were black tholian silk with the   
Starfleet emblem done out in silver lining in the middle. Hey, a man's got to sleep good on vacation right?   
  
After they got all their gear stowed away in the bunks, they drifted up to the cockpit and sunk down infront   
of their consoles. "Allright, let's make this short and sweet." Mark said, as he and Matt glided the   
Runabout out of his garage & up and away. As they left the planet, Val, Andy and Nick went back to the   
bunks. "Hey, wait a minute, we'll be docking here in 10 minutes, if I let you sleep you wont wake up for 3   
days!" Mark really loved the hot rodded engines, it could get them from the planet all the way to the   
Phoenix in a fraction of the time it would take a normal runnabout.   
  
"Ah, home sweet home." Mark said as everyone stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge. "As soon   
as we clear the dock engage on a course towards dominion space." he said to Matt as he sat down in his   
chair. Make it the founders homeworld instead." "Sure thing." Matt said. "Alright, everyone ready to go   
save the Federation again??" Mark said. "Hell yeah!" Drew said "Let's go kick some ass!" said Nick   
"Alrighty then, let's get the hell out of here. 2/3 impulse power." "Aye sir, 2/3." "We've cleared space   
dock." mark said "Engage course at warp 7." Mark commanded   
Matt's hands flew over the combined CoNN/OpS console, as the Phoenix leapt away. "We're holding   
steady at warp 7, we'll be in dominion space in 6 days." he reported.   
  
"I want a secure comlink to the Excalibur now." "Send them everything we have on the empire and new   
republic forces, plus everything relating to our first encounter," Mark snapped "and tell them to hurry the   
hell up or their going to miss out on all the fun." "Aye sir, sending the message now." came Val's sultry   
reply. Mark went to the library computer terminal and started looking over everything on this new threat,   
then he got up and left the Bridge. "Deck 5." he sad as he stepped in the turbolift. He quickly proceeded   
to his quarters & entered his password into his personnel cabinet. "Authorization Kimball Alpha Victor 007   
." "Authorization Kimball Alpha Victor 007 accepted." the computer said as the door unlocked. Mark sifted   
around & finally found the documents he was looking for. "Kimball to bridge," "Bridge, Baerwolf here."   
"Nick, have everyone meet down in the briefing room , I'll join you there soon." "Aye sir." Nick said as   
Kimball's commbadge chimed out "Kimball to Engineering." "Engineering, Thomas here." "Mr. Thomas,   
would you and Commander Grondek please get up to the main briefing room on deck 5." "Yes Admiral,   
right away." the commander said as Kimball stepped into the briefing room. He just realized that this was   
the first time he'd ever been down here since he used his office & the observation lounge on the bridge   
instead.   
  
Let's sit down & get this thing going." Mark said "First off, you know how big those Imperial capital   
warships are and how hard it is to destroy one. Well, I've got classified blueprints for 14 starships,   
classified as dreadnoughts, battlecruisers, warships, frigates, destroyers & gunboats." "Although none of   
these ships are as big as a star destroyer, what they lack in size is made up through superior fire power."   
Mark said with a grin punching a few buttons and bringing up a holo-display and virtual blueprint. "Behold   
the Hellbringer class dreadnought. 28 Type XII Phaser Arrays, 8 Mk XV Pulse Phaser Cannons, 6   
Quantum & Photon Torpedo Launchers and a shield system with a capacity of 2,190,090 TerraJoules.   
With the combined power of her deflector and navigational shields, she'll be able to fight forever." "We   
should have about 400 of these puppies." Everyone in the room whistled in amazement. "Starfleet   
estimates project that we'll be able to have a heavily armed mobile assault force of over 100,000 battle-  
capable ships and over 3,050 assault craft & fighters." Mark said "This is just for starters." Then Mark   
went through the 10 additional starships explaining their armament & tactical capability.   
  
"This is the master plan provided to me by Admiral Hayes," he said as his hands flew over the holo-  
display console "a modified diamond slot formation with 5 additional flanks." he said pointing to the   
corners and the rear. "You should see a small model of each starship in formation. Making up the main   
battle force in the center here will be the America, Hellbringer, Ambassador Mk II and Akira Mk II, plus us   
and 1 additional Eagle class starship. The forward support flanks will be composed of omaha and   
prometheus class ships here and here while the rear support flanks will be held up Galaxy and Olympus   
class ships here and here." Mark said as he pointed to the holo-display "The main rear flank will be   
composed of Defiant, Valiant, Clarke, Defender and Constellation class ships here, here, here, here and   
here." Mark said pointing once again to the Holo Display. "Now Hayes has had his staff and Operations   
working on this thing for a few days and it's still in the preliminary stages, but this is what everything will   
look like once we get back to the staging area." he added. The rest of the journey was spent gathering   
data and trying to estimate the size of a possible Dominion Armada.   
  
The morning of their arrival, Mark was still sleeping, resting up after a night of "getting to know" Kendra.   
"Bridge to Kimball." Mark, still out cold didn't hear the call. "Bridge to Kimball, come in." "Damnit Mark will   
u get your ass out of bed before I come down there?!?!" That woke him up "I'm up, I'm up. Now what the   
hell do u want??" "We've reached the founder's homeworld." "Good," Mark said grogily "assume a   
standard orbit and de-cloak the ship." "The Jem'Hadar don't like being taken by surprise, neither do the   
breen." "Good point, all duty personnel to yellow alert, I'll be up there in a second, Kimball out."   
"Mmm....don't go Mark, stay with me." Kendra said, still half-asleep with her arm around him "I got too   
babe, I'll see you in a little bit." He said as he put his jacket on & went out the door. On the bridge, Matt   
was still asleep at the helm console, while the others were merely yawning. "All right people, now wake   
up!!!" he shouted as he plopped down in his chair and yawned himself. "Hey yo, we've got 3 Jem'Hadar   
attack ships and 1 breen battle cruiser coming in!" Drew said with a hint of caution.   
  
Inside the Evil Empire at the other end of the universe, Grand Admiral Thrawn had succeeded in uniting   
most of the Imperial Factions and was now meeting with the Emperor in his chambers aboard the   
Devastator. "The progress with the artificial wormholes has been most encouraging, the best part is,   
Kimball only expects one, the one we placed inside of his nebula. Our scans show that the outer region of   
his space is sparsly patrolled, containing few outposts and only 3 Deep Space Stations. One of them is   
quite intriguing." Thrawn said, as the Emperor stood next to a viewport and listened. "What is it that   
makes this station more intriguing than the others??" The Emperor asked as Thrawn brought up a 3D   
Holo Image of it in the center of the room. "It is called Deep Space Nine, controlled by elements of the   
'Federation' to which Kimball belongs. It is the largest and most heavily fortififed space station in that   
region." Thrawn said, tapping a console & highlighting the weapons emplacements. "Interesting, but when   
you look at the population of the surrounding sectors, placing a large battle station in the region becomes   
logical." The Emperor said, nodding his head. "Have you succeeded in uniting and gaining the support of   
the Imperial Factions??" he asked. "I have my lord, over 5000 ships and even a larger number of fighters   
will be at the mouth of the main wormhole by tomorrow night. A smaller force will be at the mouth of the   
other around the same time."   
  
Meanwhile, activity was buzzing aboard the Super Star Destroyer, now the Republic's new flagship   
Liberator. The Republic assault force had heavily damaged, but not disabled, the massive behemoth.   
Officers, crewman, techies and everyother able bodied person was roaming the corridors, well armed, to   
get a general idea of the layout and try and find some of the "hidden" features. Every ship that fit the size   
limit was docked inside the Liberator while the others ran escort. Han Solo and Lando Calrissian were   
made Generals again. Han's longtime friend Dash Render showed up in the middle of all this and was   
made Captain. Han and Dash got together and convinced shady smuggler Talon Karrade to join them   
only after Karrade saw that the Republic was gaining an upper hand in their renewed campaigns angainst   
the Empire. "Up until now the only capital warships we've had that can stand up to Star Destroyers and   
even larger behemoths are the Calamari's converted Star Cruisers and outdated Rebel Frigates. Now   
we've gained an upper hand, at least for the time being." Lando said, gesturing to the viewport where their   
'collection' could be viewed. "Yeah, well first thing's first General, get this thing repaired and in movable   
condition before the Empire finds out. If they do, we don't stand a chance in hell." Dash said. "I agree,"   
Admiral Ackbar said "but we've got better chances now that the Empire has comitted most of it's forces to   
oversee the Artificial Wormhole construction." he said as the others nodded in agreement.   
  
"I've contacted some friends of mine in Imperial Security, they're sympathetic to whichever cause I   
choose to support at any one time." Talon said with a grin. "They've just finished putting together a   
squadron of TIE Defenders at a secret base near the Outer Rim. In exchange for updated sensor   
technology and a portion of my bank account on Coruscant, they're gonna hand the squadron over to   
Mara who will in turn, bring them to us." Raised eyebrows and hushed whispers filled the room. "How did   
you accomplish this?" asked General Dodonna "With the exception of Solo and Calrissian, none of you   
know much about my past. The Wild Karrade was the Empire's prime Test Ship. They tested every new   
piece of technology aboard and in exchange I would provide them with up to date information on   
starfighter development projects." He turned to look at Mara, standing at his side. "Mara here, was closly   
associated with the Emperor in the era after the Clone Wars. She was the Emperor's hand." he said,   
eliciting stairs and comments. "I'll send her to the Outer Rim to pick up the fighters and by the time she   
gets back, you boys will have this thing up and running I trust." Everyone turned to look at Han and   
Lando. "He's telling the truth," Han said "during the Katana fleet crisis, he was able to get a limited   
number of the standard TIES to help us out while we searched for Niles Ferrier." Lando finished.   
  
"We've got an upper hand over the empire, the first ever in a very long time. Let me tell you that if we   
want to keep that upper hand, and make it stronger, then we're going to need all the help and resources   
we can get our hands on." Wedge said, patting Karrade on the back as he came over to the group. "I've   
always considered a plan such as this, but now Captain Karrade has given us the resources to do it. I can   
commit as many pilots as you need Captain." Wedge said, turning to Talon. "Why thank you Colonel, I'm   
sure we'll need them. What's important is what the Admiral thinks." Talon replied as all eyes turned to   
Ackbar "We have carried out missions like this before, but never on a scale such as this. Your plan   
Captain, will require careful and precise planning." Ackbar said, now turning to Wedge. "Colonel Antillies,   
once we recieve our last shipment of fighters, your orders are to take as many of your pilots as needed   
and report to Karrade's ship. Captain Rendar will provide recconaiscence and support." Ackbar said, as   
smiles lit up the room. "Thank you Admiral, I'm sure you won't be dissapointed." Talon said as Wedge &   
Dash looked at eachother then looked at Mara and smiled.  
  
  
"Let me get this clear Admiral," the Female Shapeshifter said, rubbing her head. "A warlord from the other side  
of the universe has found a way to create artificial wormholes. This Warlord, or Thrawn as you call him, intends to   
bring an armada of immense size and power through his wormhole into Federation space." she said, looking at Kimball  
with a quizzical expression. "Yes, Starfleet Command believes, that an outbreak of unlimited, unrestricted warfare,  
Total Chaos in simpler terms, would threaten not only the Federation, but every other major power in this Galaxy."   
he said with a sigh. "Do you have data that confirms this?" she asked "Yes, quite an extensive log. We've also  
been able to obtain specifications of 3 Capital-Scale Warships that would make a Dominion Heavy Dreadnought look like  
a knat." he said, handing her a PADD. The founder sifted through the data and her eyes widened when she read through  
the specifications of the Eclipse class Super Star Destroyer. "You are right indeed Admiral, they do outsize and outman  
all of our ships and all of the Federation's I'm sure." She said with a sigh, handing him the PADD "Their warships have   
strengths and weaknesses many times greater than any ship I know, but there is one weakness that will do them in." He said  
tapping on the PADD and bringing up a segment on Turbolasers. "They use laser-based pulse cannons as primary weaponry on most  
if not all of their ships." he said, handing her the PADD. "Federation Shields could easily repel firepower of that sort, but with  
ships of great size like the ones I've shown you, the Federation is definatly going to need help." She read the segment and turned to  
consult with her Vorta Aide, Keevan. "Admiral, this data seems quite genuine enough and I'm certain that the Federation would be overrun  
standing on it's own. I'd like to keep this so I can hand it to the Vorta for a thoughrough dissection." "That's no problem. We'll give you   
5 days to look over it and assemble an armada. After that, we'll depart for Cardassian Territory and I'll make the same speach to Damar and the same  
with every other leader until I assemble a complete Armada. Then, we'll head for the Mars Defense Perimeter where the other end of this wormhole  
is located. There, everyone's going to be invited to a briefing session, 2 bodyguards each." He said, getting up. "It was an honor." Mark said as  
he beamed back to the Phoenix. "Wassup with the Dominion, are they game or not?" Drew said in the transporter room. "They're game, I'm giving them 5  
days to get a fleet together and after that we go to the Cardies and then on and on until we get back to Mars with every Dominion, Cardassian, Klingon   
and Romulan Warship we can muster. By that time, Starfleet should have quite a large armada built up." Mark replied, getting into a turbolift.  
The afternoon of the 5th day was one of great anticipation. Right before their eyes, the crew witnessed a military buildup  
in record time. Waves after waves of Scarab shaped fighters flew escort around immense Super Dreadnoughts with a number  
of smaller battleships thrown in.   
  
"Admiral, I'm recieving a coded signal from the Dominion flagship, they're ready to get underway whenever we are." Val said, listening through  
an earpice. "It's about time," Mark said, sitting down. "Helm, plot direct intercept for Cardassia Prime, maximum warp." he said with a sigh as surrounding   
space lit up like a fireball as the Phoenix and Dominion Armada went to warp. Legate Damar was on his 4th glass of Kanar, looking over the recent reconstruction  
reports in his new office when 3 Soldiers came in. "What's so important that you had to come in here and make me loose my place?!?" Damar said, heavily irritated  
"It seems that a very large Dominion Armada has entered our space, time to orbit just over 5 hours." The Soldier said, handing Damar a data padd. "They've better  
come with a peace offering.....I'm not in the mood." he muttered "How many ships in this armada?" he asked. "Legate...I'm not sure you'll want to.." The Soldier  
said as Damar cut his words off. "I asked you a question, how many ships in this Armada?!?" he said angrily. "120,000." The soldier said with a gulp  
"There is 1 Federation Warship among them though." The soldier said, trying to reassure Damar as he looked up. "Do we know which ship it is??" Damar said, tossing  
the PADD on his desk. "We've identified it as the Phoenix Legate." The soldier said, half smiling. "Good, that means I will get a full explanation, just not from  
you. Dismissed!" He barked as the soldier and 2 others left the room. "The Phoenix..." he said to himself, thinking. Back on the Phoenix, Mark fell asleep in his oversized  
center seat when a beeping from the comm console woke him. "Huh?" he said looking around "Put that message on the screen." he said, realising they were being hailed.  
"On screen Admiral." Val said as Damar's face enveloped the viewer. "Federation Ship Phoenix, state your purpose." Damar said, stairing right at Mark.   
  



End file.
